


Salt Lick

by kayliemalinza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Thingstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deerstiel/Dean</p><p>Teaser: cas is still not too comfortable with human sexuality—all that flesh and sweat, the squishing, the bizarre cultural rituals that xe doesn’t understand and that dean, it seems, is reluctant to explain—but xe loves a good salt lick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Lick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowleyshouseplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/gifts).



> A little bit of Deerstiel/Dean freewritten in the reply box on Tumblr because my buddy wanted something about salt licks.

cas is still not too comfortable with human sexuality—all that flesh and sweat, the squishing, the bizarre cultural rituals that xe doesn’t understand and that dean, it seems, is reluctant to explain—but xe loves a good salt lick.

and dean loves cas, so he wedges the brittle clump tightly between his knees (turns out salt rounds do as poorly in the rain as regular ammo does) and braces himself against the chair, against the wall, boots squeaking against the floor

because cas’s third head is stronger than he thought. smaller than he thought. the same swoop of nose and short spray of eyelashes, the same hard fur and wet eyes that ordinary deer have, the same tongue sliding out—but stronger.

each lick sends a tremor through dean’s body, an earthquake communicated through his skin and his bones, vibrating just shy of pain in his joints. cas closes xir eyes and doesn’t stop until xe’s nosing the stain on dean’s inner thigh

(scalloped and white-edged, faintly crusted like an old ocean floor, dried up.)

 

all sam can think about is french fries


End file.
